


masterpiece

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [61]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Being an Asshole, F/F, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's been deprived of things she wants for so long, and now she has Lacey, stupid Lacey who will spread her legs for any pretty man or woman who sticks around long enough to pay her tab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Lacey/Regina - cruel. Happy Belle Femslash Week!

_This is my best work so far,_ Regina thinks as she watches Lacey bend over a pool table, the hem of her hot pink mini-dress riding up on her thighs.  Regina watches Lacey every night from a corner barstool, her safe perch where she can sip her wine and keep an eye on the ridiculous girl.

“Told you I was good,” Lacey crows to the guy she’s playing pool with, taking a swig of beer.  She wipes her mouth off on her wrist, and Regina smirks, feeling arousal pool between her legs.  _What a sloppy, foolish little thing.  Running around in her tight skirts and messy hair._ Lacey glances over by Regina’s corner and gives her a tiny wave and a wink.

Regina can never stop at _looking_ , she has to have, she has to take.  She’s been deprived of things she wants for so long, and now she has Lacey, stupid Lacey who will spread her legs for any pretty man or woman who sticks around long enough to pay her tab. 

Lacey knows what Regina wants.  She strides over to the bar and leans against it.  “Am I coming over tonight, Madam Mayor?”  Her dress is low-cut and she’s not wearing a bra, her pert nipples strain through the fabric and Regina wants to taste them.

“Of course.  Take a shower first,” Regina says, sending Lacey off with a slap on the ass.  It’s a cruel game, one bound to end badly, but Regina is _so_ past caring.


End file.
